


random Ideas that I cannot write

by PandaSxore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Prompt Fic, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaSxore/pseuds/PandaSxore
Summary: Tommy is seen as rash and annoying. They didn't see how this hurts him.(Im so new to AO3 so IDK how this works sorry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is just an idea and if anyone writes it out I'd be grateful to read ^^

Tommy's feelings are put aside, its just one of his temper tantrums- a 'normal' occurrence.  
So what if he's loud and annoying, he's sixteen, a kid even if he denies it and no one ever listens to him.  
do they even care? he's hurt and no one notices... he decides to leave and finds himself at Techno's doorsteps. While back in L'manburg everyone is panicking. 

\----------------------------

this is such a dumbass idea but like if anyone is willing >.<  
I don't think anyone is gonna find this lmaoo  
maybe I should add more to it but I'm new to the fandom.... forgiveee mee  
to post or not to post, that is the question


	2. This one sounds better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy ansgt???? maybe depending on how you write it.

So Tommy decides to jump into the lava pit, but he wakes up in the past. Before the wars. He wants to change what happened and people notice Tommy isn't himself.   
Tommy forces himself to change. To be more like his old self and shenanigans insure.   
((ARRGHHH I NEED TO LEARN MORE ABOUT THIS FANDOM-))

He calls a prank war. :) on Dream. Welpp that's all I got. Might right it myself. Might not. We will see.


	3. THISSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AMM GONNA WRITE THIS ONE BUT HERE ARE MY THOUGHTS ON IT-

Alright this is the basic shit- aka the actually summary of what is to come.

Tommy was a bright and loud kid, he was suddenly acting strange but only Tubbo seems to have noticed the small details. He seemed different. Did something happen to him?  
\----------------------  
No one would believe Tommy if he told them right up to their dumb faces, "I'm from the future", but he would also never tell.  
In his humble fucking opinion, the future is kind of fucked up, and a bitch but overall fucked up, he wish it never happened like it had. It plagues his dreams and turns them into nightmare's- of betrayals and wars they had fought for their independence. Honestly the gods up above had probably made a mistake with sending him to the past, He was TommyInnit and he liked stabbing shit.

So, hell no, Tommy would never tell anyone of the things he knew and he's going to be the big man and deal with it himself. It's in the name, he smirked.

Now, how can he fix shit without fixing shit and fucking up shit. Honestly, that's usually his thing. This was never going to work in his favor, he could just get up and leave but then he couldn't, he didn’t like the isolation. How annoying. He already has his own problems to worry about, give him a break.  
He needs to deal with Dream the instigator, the one behind it all. Sadly, Dream is an admin and Tommy is not. He has too much leverage and Tommy has none so far. He needs to figure out what part of the timeline he's in, and then think about when he should do from then on.

As I am a baby in the fandom, I'm about to do research, yes- you heard right for this fic. Cuz I wanna write a good fic.  
Here are my ideas on it:

Since I am new, Tommy's memories go bye bye ^^  
well not entirely but he cant remember the things that lead up to what is happening now. He just remembers the server and what happened vaguely. As in he has as much knowledge on the situation as I do.

  
This is pretty much for myself and will contain spoilers of what is to come since I am about to plan everything here.  
Gotta get a good grasp of the characters since I HAVE TO WRITE IT OUT. NO OCC, I HOPE.  
I wanna hurt people but not too much- and I'm not the best at angst either.  
1: Wake up shit, Tommy decides he is gonna stay in bed under the guise of "not feeling well" and stays in his blanket, in isolation.  
I changed this as I didn't want to start the story from his dying and waking up, its kind of cliché. . .  
Make him come to a realization, something was different, felt different.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I MIGHT NOT WRITE IT CUZ THERE IS SO MUCH BETTER OUT THERE-  
welp, I am in desperate need of motivation and Winter break is not helpinggg. \

Lets keep it simple.  
1\. 1: Wake up shit, Tommy decides he is gonna stay in bed under the guise of "not feeling well" and stays in his blanket, in isolation.  
Tubbo comes to check up on him.  
Tommy denies him of entry and can't help but think deep down Tubbo probably wants to get rid of him.

OH MY GOD I CAN MAKE A SERIES THINGY WITH TUBBO POV BEING AN ALTERNATIVE OF WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH TOMMYS MIND AND I WISH I HAD THE WRITING SKILLS  
(This is actually a fun way to work, like I'm coming up with shit so yayy brain CAN work. )


End file.
